Hotter Than Chocolate
by Red Apple790
Summary: Cokelat hangat dapat menghangatkan tubuh di musim dingin. Tapi, Leon rupanya mempunyai cara yang lebih baik dibanding meminum cokelat hangat. Dan dia sudah berjanji pada Ada kalau caranya ini lebih efektif./"Itu akan jauh lebih baik dari cokelat. Aku bersumpah."/ Aeon! It's fluff and hot! Come in to R&R!


**Hotter Than Chocolate**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Characters : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong**

**Rate : M for Mature**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

**Warning : Lemon eksplisit. Jangan dilanjutkan dan tekan tombol kembali bila umur masih di bawah ya!**

_**Aeon's fluff and sexiness. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Awan-awan berwarna kelabu hari ini menutupi seluruh langit, matahari sama sekali tidak tampak, cahayanya tidak mampu menembus awan kelabu yang tebal. Hmm... sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyimak dengan jelas tapi kalau diingat-ingat semalam wanita dengan <em>blazer<em> putih yang bertugas memprediksi cuaca di televisi mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan turun salju. Dilihat dari gejalanya tampaknya memang akan turun salju pada hari ini karena awan kelabu yang ada di atas semakin tebal dan menggumpal seperti permen kapas.

"Hah~" pria berambut pirang bermata biru jernih itu membuang napasnya dari mulut setelah ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma musim dingin di pagi ini. Udara yang keluar dari mulutnya membentuk uap putih yang dalam sekejap menghilang tertiup angin. Ia menukar sebentar kantung plastik putih dengan logo nama sebuah minimarket yang ada di tangan sebelah kirinya ke tangan sebelah kanan, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Musim dingin... Ia suka musim dingin. Yah, musim dingin memang membuat badannya membeku dan jujur saja itu membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman karena bagaimana bisa ia yang sudah mengenakan jaket seperti ini tetap merasakan angin dingin yang menusuk hingga tulangnya, tetapi walaupun begitu entah kenapa di setiap musim dingin membuat suasana hatinya selalu baik. Udara terasa jauh lebih bersih dan segar pada musim dingin. Dan dia ingat saat ia masih kecil dulu sering bersemangat setiap kali turun salju karena ia suka bermain salju di halaman depan rumah, setelah bermain ia akan masuk ke rumah dan menyantap makanan dan minuman hangat dari ibunya.

Oh, ya. Benar juga. Hal yang paling menyenangkan dilakukan saat cuaca dingin dan badan membeku seperti ini tentu saja menyantap dan meminum minuman hangat. "Oh," gumamnya pelan, ia merentangkan satu tangannya ke depan, lalu ia melihat sebutir salju tipis yang melayang-layang di udara kemudian jatuh di atas telapak tangan besarnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke atas. Oh, salju. Ternyata benar-benar turun salju rupanya. Wanita di televisi itu benar. Ck, perkiraan cuaca di televisi memang selalu akurat. Hebat.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, bangunan apartemen miliknya sudah tidak jauh di depan sana, sebaiknya ia harus cepat pulang dan menghangatkan diri di apartemen. Sesampainya di sana mungkin ia akan menyeduh kopi panas kemudian bermalas-malasan di depan televisi menonton acara tidak jelas dengan selimut menutupi kakinya.

* * *

><p>Sambil berlalu dia tersenyum sekilas pada wanita dengan <em>sweater<em> putih bergaris-garis hitam yang membawa kantung sampah pada kedua tangannya, wanita itu membalasnya balik dengan senyum sopan di bibirnya. Kalau tidak salah dia orang yang baru pindah dan tinggal di lantai tiga. Berdiri sebentar di depan _lift_, ia menunggu hingga _lift_ tersebut turun ke lantai dasar. Tak menghabiskan waktu yang lama, pintu _lift_ terbuka dengan suara '_ding_' kecil memunculkan satu keluarga kecil yang dikenalinya.

"Oh! Selamat pagi Kennedy," sapa pria berkulit hitam di hadapannya, istri yang bersamanya hanya mengulas senyum di wajah sambil mengelus punggung anak lelaki berumur lima tahun yang sedang digendongnya.

"_Yeah_, selamat pagi," ia membalas sapaan dari pria itu sambil tersenyum. Bob Wilson memang pria ramah yang sering mengajaknya bersantai minum-minum di bar, tidak jarang ia ditraktir oleh pria itu. Dia dulu seorang guru tapi sekarang membuka sebuah toko elektronik dan gemar sekali bercerita. Dia bercerita akan banyak hal sampai-sampai ia kadang tidak begitu mengerti, tetapi ia tetap mendengarkan karena menurutnya Bob orang yang baik dan menyenangkan.

Masuk ke dalam serambi _lift_, dia menekan tombol angka enam lalu dengan sabar menunggu hingga _lift_ sampai. Matanya memperhatikan angka berwarna merah yang ada di layar indikator pada pintu atas _lift_, setelah mencapai angka enam ia meluruskan pandangan ke depan dan pintu _lift_ terbuka dengan suara _ding_. Ia melangkah keluar.

Kembali menukar kantung belanja ke tangan sebelah kiri, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk merogoh saku celana untuk meraih kunci. Tangannya terjulur hendak memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci. "Eh?" gumamnya, ada sesuatu yang menghambat hingga ia tidak bisa memasukkan kuncinya.

Senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampan Leon Scott Kennedy. _Berarti dia sudah pulang_, begitu batinnya di dalam hati. Tanpa berniat membuka kunci lagi ia langsung menekan kenop pintu dan dengan sedikit dorongan pintu sudah terbuka dengan mulus.

"Ada?" ujarnya sembari menutup pintu. Dilepaskannya sepatu sebentar, ia melangkah berjalan ke depan, kemudian menaruh kantung belanjaan di atas meja kopi.

"Oh?" seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek mengintip dari dalam kamarnya, "kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya lalu keluar kamar dan berjalan menghampiri.

Ia terperangah untuk beberapa detik. Rambut hitam wanita itu terlihat basah, dia pasti baru habis mandi—tentu saja–di tangan kanannya ada handuk yang sedang ia pegang. Dan itu... Wanita itu mengenakan _dress_ longgar berlengan panjang berwarna biru pastel dengan potongan di atas lutut. Kedua kakinya yang tak mengenakan alas kaki terlihat panjang dan ramping.

"Heh," gumamnya, dia membalik badannya untuk membuka jaket, ia mendesah sedikit. _Yep_, tidak seharusnya ia memperhatikan perempuan dari kepala sampai ujung kaki seperti itu. Ia menggantung jaketnya di rak samping pintu, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu," ujarnya lalu kembali berhadapan dengan Ada, "tak kusangka kau pulang cepat."

Ada tersenyum, ''Bukannya bagus bila aku pulang cepat? Kau akan merindukanku bila aku pergi lama." dia menggodanya.

Si agen hanya tertawa sambil memutar bola mata. ''_Yeah_, _yeah_... Kau benar. Aku akan merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku rasanya mau mati.''

''Oh, ya?''

''Tentu saja.''

Ada tertawa kecil, ''Kau berlebihan.''

Padahal wanita itu memberinya pesan bahwa ia akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang lama, ia kira akan ditinggal selama berminggu-minggu, tapi belum sampai seminggu wanita itu sudah kembali ke sini. Leon jadi berpikir mungkin dia sengaja memberi pesan seperti itu untuk membuatnya sedih.

''Kau membeli apa? Bahan makanan?'' tanya Ada, tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Leon menjawab ia langsung meraih kantung belanjaan di atas meja dan melihat isinya, ''kau hanya membeli roti, keju, dan telur?'' tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

''Uh... Sebenarnya itu bahan untuk _sandwich_,'' ujarnya, ''komponen lainnya masih ada di kulkas. Aku ingin memasak makanan sederhana.''

Ada berjalan ke arah dapur dengan kantung belanja yang dibawanya, ''Memangnya kau makan _sandwich_ setiap hari?''

''Tepatnya setiap pagi,'' ujar Leon sambil jalan membuntuti. Dia memperhatikan tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dan membasahi leher baju Ada lalu dia meraih lengan wanita itu.

''Kenapa?'' tanya Ada setelah berbalik.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil kantung belanja terlebih dahulu dari tangan Ada kemudian meletakkan di atas konter, lalu ia meraih handuk dari tangan Ada yang sebelah kanan. ''Kau harus keringkan dulu rambutmu benar-benar,'' dia menarik kursi dari meja makan, ''duduk.''

Ada tak mengatakan apa-apa pada Leon, hanya memandangnya sebentar bergumam pelan lalu menurut dengan duduk di atas kursi bulat yang telah Leon siapkan. ''Kau ingin mengurus rambutku sekarang?'' ia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

''Hari ini dingin. Di luar sedang turun salju,'' Leon meletakkan handuk itu di atas kepala Ada dan mulai mengusap kepalannya dengan gerakan lembut, ''kau akan masuk angin dengan kepala basah seperti ini.'' Ada memejamkan mata. Merasa termanjakan olehnya. Dia memberi tekanan sedikit pada kepalanya, mengeringkan setiap bagian yang dirasanya basah.

Setelah ia rasa cukup kering, ia meletakkan handuk di atas meja. Menggunakan jemarinya untuk menyisir rambut Ada yang lembab. Untaian rambut hitam Ada yang berada di sela jari-jarinya meluncur dengan lembut saat ia melarikan jemarinya. Rambutnya harum... Harum bunga-bungaan. ''Kau membawa perlengkapan mandi mu sekarang?''

''Hmm?'' Ada merespon dengan bergumam.

''Kurasa ini bukan bau shampoo milikku.''

''Tentu saja bukan.''

Leon tersenyum kecil. Wanita itu menambahkan beberapa barang lagi ke dalam apartemennya. Ada Wong memang sudah kerap sekali berkunjung bahkan menginap sampai berhari-hari di apartemen ini, ia bahkan memberikan wanita itu kunci cadangan apartemen miliknya kalau-kalau wanita itu pulang dan ia sedang tidak di rumah. Tidak heran apartemen miliknya sekarang sedikit demi sedikit mulai diisi dengan benda-benda milik Ada. Seperti pakaian, sepatu berhak tinggi milik wanita itu, parfum, dan suatu hari teman-teman Leon yang sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya menemukan lipstik yang tertinggal di kamar mandi. Hal itu membuatnya diberi bermacam reaksi. Ada yang meledek karena mereka menuduhnya diam-diam menyimpan kosmetika perempuan sedangkan teman lainnya malah menggodannya dengan memberi asumsi bahwa ada perempuan yang menghabiskan malam bersamannya. Hmm, kalau yang satu itu sih... Sebenarnya mereka tidak salah...

Tidak hanya itu saja. Apartemennya sekarang juga diberi sedikit sentuhan wanita. Balkon yang diberi pot-pot kecil berisi tumbuhan, sofa yang diberikan bantal bersarung merah marun, bunga-bunga kertas yang mengisi setiap vas di ruangannya. Menurutnya hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Ada di apartemennya itu manis.

''Bila kau suka tinggal di apartemenku, kenapa kau tidak hidup saja di sini bersamaku?''

Dia menghentikan usapan pada kepala Ada sesaat untuk melihat reaksi wanita itu.

Ada tampak terkejut tapi itu hanya sesaat dan dia menjawab, ''Tidak mungkin kita tinggal bersama bila tidak menikah.''

''Oh, kau ingin aku menikahi mu kalau begitu?''

Ada tidak menjawab tetapi ia mendengar wanita itu tertawa karena ucapannya. Apa mungkin dia menganggap ia bercanda?

Mendesah pelan ia melanjutkan melarikan jari-jarinya pada rambut Ada. Sungguh lembut seperti serat sutra. Dan ia sadar ujung rambut wanita itu sudah mulai panjang. ''Rambutmu mulai panjang,'' ia berujar, ''jangan biarkan panjang. Aku suka bila tetap pendek.''

''Kenapa?''

Tersenyum kecil, ia menjawab, ''Aku punya alasan.''

Ada Wong terlihat elegan dengan rambutnya yang pendek, menurutnya begitu. Dia juga mempunyai leher jenjang yang indah yang pantas dipamerkan. Dan setiap pria punya tipe wanita. Ia pun begitu. Secara pribadi ia sangat menyukai wanita dengan punggung mulus yang kecil. Dan Ada memiliki itu. Dengan rambutnya yang pendek maka ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat punggung Ada bila ia menggenakan _backless dress_.

''Jangan khawatir, aku tak pernah membiarkannya panjang.'' Ada berujar.

''Bagus.''

Ada merasa jari-jari Leon meninggalkan kepalanya. ''Selesai,'' gumam pria itu.

''Kerja yang bagus. Terima kasih.''

Leon membungkuk sedikit sambil berkata, ''Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku suka memainkan rambutmu.'' lalu dengan ujung jarinya ia menyelipkan rambut di sisi wajah Ada ke belakang telinga. ''Oh?'' ujarnya tiba-tiba, ''wajahmu merah.''

''Hah?'' Ada menatap Leon tidak mengerti. Pria itu memperhatikan wajahnya dengan jeli.

''Kau dingin?''

''...Sedikit.''

Kedua pipi, ujung hidung dan dagu wanita itu tampak memerah. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas tetapi rona merah jambunya yang tipis masih dapat dilihat. Leon mengenggam tangan Ada, ''Sedikit apanya? Kau membeku!'' ia mempererat genggaman tangannya. Jadi, wajah seorang Ada Wong akan memerah bila sedang kedinginan? Manisnya. Ini pengetahuan baru baginya. Astaga, tau hal kecil seperti itu saja sudah membuat si agen senang!

Ada melepas genggaman dari tangan Leon. Pria itu memasang ekspresi bingung, ''Aku akan buat cokelat hangat.'' ujarnya lalu berdiri melalui Leon dan berjalan ke konter.

Tangannya langsung mengambil mug bergambar panda—benda miliknya lagi–yang diletakan secara telungkup di atas konter sampai ia merasakan tubuh Leon berada di belakangnya. Pria itu melingkarkan tangan di pinggang rampingnya, ''Aku tau hal yang lebih hangat dari cokelat,'' dia berbisik tepat di telinganya, dadanya menempel pada punggung Ada. Satu tangan meraih mug dari tangan Ada dan meletakkannya kembali pada tempat semula, ''Itu akan membuat mu lebih cepat hangat daripada meminum cokelat,'' napasnya yang panas meniup telinga dan membuatnya merinding, dan dia merasakan bibir itu hampir menyentuh telinganya.

Leon membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat, ia kini berhadapan dengan pria itu dan dapat melihat wajah tampannya. Pria itu merendahkan kepalanya lalu ia dapat merasakan bibir hangat Leon bersentuhan dengan bibir miliknya. Ia membeku beberapa detik terlebih dahulu namun detik berikutnya bibirnya pun bergerak membalas cumbuaan dari si mantan polisi. Mereka berciuman secara lambat dan mesra.

''Berjanji padaku kalau kau akan memberikan yang lebih baik daripada cokelat hangat.'' bisiknya saat bibir mereka melepaskan tautan. Ia melihat ke dalam bola mata berwarna biru milik Leon.

''Itu akan jauh lebih baik dari cokelat. Aku bersumpah.'' ujar Leon, ia menunduk lagi untuk sebuah ciuman. Lagi, mereka berciuman secara lambat dan lembut. Tubuh Leon lama kelamaan semakin mencondong ke depan menjadikan tubuh Ada terhimpit antara tubuh tegapnya dan konter dapur yang berada di belakang wanita itu. Kerah bajunya ditarik oleh si mata-mata, ia merasakan bibir bawahnya digigit secara pelan oleh Ada dan saat itulah ciuman mereka yang tadinya lambat dan lembut menjadi lebih panas dan mengebu-gebu. Ada menjilat bagian bawah bibir Leon meminta sebuah celah namun pria itu menolaknya, sang agen mendorong kembali lidah Ada dan malah menelusupkan lidah miliknya ke dalam mulut wanita itu. Leon mendengar Ada mendesah kesal karenanya. Dia memposisikan kedua tangan di pinggul Ada sembari menekan bibirnya pada bibir Ada secara keras.

Tangan milik Ada meraba dada bidang Leon hingga ke bagian perutnya, menjadikan Leon merinding dan melepaskan ciumannya. Mulutnya kini dia alihkan pada bagian leher Ada yang mulus. Ia membasahi leher wanita itu terlebih dahulu dengan lidahnya kemudian menghisap dagingnya. Satu kakinya ia posisikan diantara kedua kaki Ada lalu ia menggunakan pahanya untuk mengesek bagian kelangkang wanita itu. Wanita itu mendesah pelan. Ditangkapnya tangan Ada yang berada di atas dadanya lalu ia genggam. Masih cukup dingin, namun tidak sedingin es seperti sebelumnya.

Secara tiba-tiba Ada merasakan kedua tangan Leon berada di pinggangnya, saat ia sadar tubuhnya ternyata telah terangkat. Leon mendudukinya di atas meja makan. ''Kau menggodaku.'' Leon berkata lalu menggigit bagian lehernya.

Ada mendesis sesaat saat Leon menggigit daging lehernya, lalu ia menatap pria itu. ''Apa?'' tanyanya tak mengerti.

''Kau menggodaku dengan kaki itu.'' jawab Leon lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Ada.

Dengan tekanan kecil ia mendorong tubuh Leon darinya, melepaskan ciumannya, ''Aku tidak menggodamu.''

''Ya, kau menggodaku.'' Leon memandang perempuan di hadapannya dengan nafsu tinggi.

''Tidak, aku tidak menggodamu,'' senyum terpoles di wajah cantik wanita setengah Asia itu, kedua tangannya berada pada tubuh Leon dan mengusap otot-otot tubuhnya, ''mungkin kau saja yang merasa tergoda...'' ujarnya, ia meraba sisi wajah dan rambut pirang pria itu, ''memangnya aku tidak tau tadi kau memperhatikan tubuhku dengan mata mu itu.'' Ada berkata sambil memandang tepat di kedua mata agen yang berwarna biru jernih.

Leon menghela napas sambil terkekeh, ia tidak menjawab namun mencium bibir wanita itu. ''Kau benar,'' ucapnya, ''mungkin aku sendiri yang tergoda...'' ia menaikkan kedua kaki Ada ke atas meja, si wanita mata-mata tampak terkejut namun Leon tidak peduli, ''...atau mungkin aku sendiri yang terlalu bernafsu.'' bisiknya. Memberi sedikit usapan pada kaki wanita itu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkap _dress_ wanita itu ke atas menampilkan celana dalam berwarna hitam dengan renda merah milik wanita itu. Dia diam sesaat saat ia merasakan panas di bagian bawah tubuhnya—tempat celananya yang sudah menyempit–kemudian dengan tangannya ia mengeser kain celana dalam Ada ke samping membuka apa yang ditutupinya.

Ada terengah saat dengan terburu-buru pria itu langsung menelusupkan kedua jarinya begitu saja ke dalam lorong kewanitaannya. Dia melempar tatapan tajam pada Leon dan pria itu membalasnya dengan seringai. _Oh, awas saja..._

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari wanita itu ia malah membenamkan wajahnya pada leher putih wanita itu. Menggigit cuping telinga terlebih dahulu dengan giginya, lalu mencium lehernya dengan ciuman basah. Ada mendesah cukup keras. Bukan hanya karena mulut Leon yang menempel di lehernya namun juga karena jari-jari pria itu yang berada di dalam dirinya.

Tubuh si wanita mata-mata mencondong ke arah depan dan ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher si agen Amerika. Ia merasakan tambahan kehadiran jari ketiga yang terbenam di kewanitaannya, dan Leon mulai menggerakan ketiga jari tersebut secara cepat. Ada mencium bibir pria pirang itu dan menelusupkan lidahnya, kali ini pria itu tidak melawannya karena dia membiarkan lidah Ada berada di dalam mulutnya mengajak lidahnya bertempur.

Merasa begitu _turn on_, Leon melepaskan diri dari Ada dan ia mengeluarkan jemarinya dari kewanitaan Ada yang sudah basah. Ia menarik celana dalam Ada hingga melewati kedua kaki rampingnya lalu menyimpan kain minim itu ke saku belakang celanannya. Kemudian Leon menarik kursi dari bawah meja dan duduk benar-benar berhadapan dengan lorong kewanitaan Ada.

Rasanya aneh. Ada merasa aneh dengan posisinya seperti ini. Mungkin dia akan merasa wajar bila dia dalam keadaan seperti ini sedang berada di tempat tidur tapi dengan di atas meja makan seperti ini... Bagian dirinya yang paling pribadi terekpos dengan jelas dan kedua kakinya di atas meja makan terbuka lebar, dan Leon sedang duduk di atas kursi memperhatikannya. Memperhatikannya seakan ingin menyatapnya... Mungkin oleh sebab itu pria itu meletakkannya di atas meja makan sekarang.

Ada hendak menutup kedua kakinya namun dihentikan oleh tangan-tangan kuat Leon. Tangan-tangan tersebut mengelus kedua paha miliknya kemudian mulut Leon mencium pahanya dan membasahinya dengan lidah. Pria itu menunduk sedikit membuat wajahnya semakin dekat sehingga Ada bisa merasakan napas panasnya berhembus pada kewanitaan miliknya. Ada menunggu dengan antisipasi.

Mencium aroma feminim yang menguar dari Ada membuat darahnya mendidih, Leon menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyapu pada celahnya dengan gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah. Pria itu mengerang kecil saat merasakan rasa manis yang dihasilkan oleh Ada. Leon memberikan dua kali sapuan dengan lidahnya sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar menelusupkan lidah ke dalam liang kewanitaan Ada.

''Oh!'' Ada mendesah sesaat, napasnya tercekat, lalu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Leon mendorong kedua kaki Ada dengan tangannya, mencoba membuka kedua kakinya selebar mungkin. Tangan-tangan Ada berada di rambut pirang Leon, napasnya berat. Lidah tipis Leon bergerak memasuki kewanitaannya, menggelitik di bagian dalam namun tidak lupa menyempatkan untuk memberikan klitoris wanita itu perhatian.

''Kau seperti obat candu,'' ujar Leon, dia menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menggusap klitoris Ada. Mulut Ada terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan suara, ia menatap Leon dengan mata berat. Mantan polisi kota Raccoon itu kembali membuat lidahnya berkerja pada kewanitaan milik Ada, ''kau semakin basah setiap aku melakukan ini.'' Dia memberikan sapuan dengan lidahnya, ''Aku tak bisa berhenti.'' ucapnya, setelah itu ia benar-benar menutup mulutnya pada kewanitaan Ada. Melakukan jilatan dan hisapan.

''Leon!'' Ada melontarkan kepala ke belakang saat Leon menghisap secara keras klitoris dengan mulutnya.

Ini tidak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi. Kalau dibiarkan terus maka Leon akan merasa kesakitan karena celanannya sudah semakin sesak. Dia menarik wajahnya kemudian berdiri. Ia melihat Ada sedang memandangnya.

''Kau terasa lebih manis dari cokelat,'' ujar Leon, setelah itu dia menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas dada Ada membuat wanita itu terkejut dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba. Tangannya mulai menarik dress wanita itu, mencoba untuk melenyapkan itu dari tubuh Ada.

Ada menyingkirkan tangan Leon dari dirinya, ''Tidak, Leon...'' ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Leon memandang Ada, ''Kenapa?''

Mata beriris _hazel_ itu menatap Leon, ''Kita sedang di dapur. Ini aneh.''

''Aku tidak keberatan,'' Leon membalas, ia mengesek bagian kewanitaan Ada dengan tonjolan yang timbul di celananya, wanita itu mendesah. Ia menunduk untuk mencium bibir kemerahannya tapi Ada menghindar dengan menolehkan wajah ke samping.

''Aku keberatan.'' ujar Ada. Leon memandang pada matanya. _Oh, baiklah dia keras kepala..._

Pria itu menghembuskan napas,''Baiklah. Ayo ke tempat yang lebih hangat.'' dia menggendong tubuh Ada dengan kedua tangan.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruang tengah, si agen meletakan wanita yang digendongnya dari tangannya pada sofa.

''Tidak di tempat tidur mu? Tadi kau bilang ke tempat yang lebih hangat.''

Leon duduk mendekati Ada, ''Sama saja. Tubuhmu juga akan menghangat di sini.'' tangan mulai menyentuh tubuh Ada kembali. Lagi-lagi ingin mencoba membuka _dress_ Ada.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' Dan lagi si mata-mata menepis tangan si agen dari tubuhnya.

''Hah?'' si agen bergumam dengan bingung.

''Kau pikir aku membiarkan kau melakukan semau mu?'' mata Ada yang tajam menatap mata biru Leon, ''tentu saja aku tidak terima kau menyerangku di dapur.''

Leon mengangkat alis, ''Apa maksudmu dengan tidak terima? Kau mendesah setiap kali aku menyentuhmu.'' dia menyeringai sombong.

Ada memandangnya dengan raut wajah masam. Ia benci dengan seringai di wajah Leon. Dia menarik wajah Leon dan mencium bibirnya. Secara cepat menghisap bibir bawahnya lalu menggigit dengan lumayan keras hingga pria itu mengerang. ''Hati-hati dengan mulutmu.'' ujarnya setelah ia melepaskan lumatan bibirnya dari bibir Leon. Setelah itu senyum licik terukir di wajahnya dan Leon mempunyai perasaan tidak enak saat melihat senyum itu. ''Duduklah dengan manis,'' perintah wanita itu.

''Hmm? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, nona?'' Leon bertanya sambil terus memperhatikan Ada saat wanita itu berdiri.

Sudut bibir Ada terangkat. Ah... Senyum licik itu lagi. _''Bad boy_ akan selalu mendapat hukuman.'' ujarnya.

Ada menumpu lututnya di atas lantai. Berlutut di hadapan Leon, menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki pria itu. Dengan cekatan ia membuka ikat pinggang yang sedang Leon kenakan, menurunkan resleting kemudian melenyapkan celana beserta _boxer_ yang ia kenakan. Dia memperhatikan dengan penuh kekaguman bagaimana kejantanan agen pirang itu berdiri menjulang dengan megah di depan matanya, ia menjilat bibirnya lalu tanpa membuang waktu menggengam batang kejantanan itu dalam tangannya.

Napas Leon tercekat saat Ada menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang kejantannya yang keras. Dengan tangan kecilnya dia memompa kejantanan miliknya. Dia mengarahkan kejantanan Leon menghadap ke atas ke arah perut, kemudian Ada menggunakan mulutnya untuk menghisap bola yang berada di pangkal kejantanan Leon. Leon menghirup napas dengan berat, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan pada leher sofa mencoba untuk rileks, ia melihat bagaimana Ada kini menggunakan lidahnya untuk berkerja. Menjilat setiap inci batang kejantannya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung kepala. Membuatnya hingga benar-benar basah dengan _saliva_.

Mulut Leon terbuka, mendesah tanpa suara. Ia merasakan Ada menutup mulutnya pada kepala kejantannya, menghisap sedikit _precum_ yang ada di sana. Mengeluarkan kepala kejantannya untuk sesaat, kemudian dia menunduk lagi untuk mengulum kembali dengan mulutnya. Menggerakan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah. Gerakan yang dilakukannya semakin cepat. Leon merasakan perutnya menegang dan tubuhnya terbakar. Ia meletakan tangan ke kepala dan pundak Ada. Ia melihat ke bawah, melihat Ada. Wajah wanita itu tampak serius, dan dia tampak menyukai apa yang dia lakukan padanya. Keningnya tampak berkerut, lalu matanya tertutup saat wanita itu mengempiskan pipi untuk menghisapnya secara kuat. Oh, sungguh erotis...

Tangan Ada memegang kejantanan Leon lalu perlahan ia melenyapkan setiap incinya ke dalam mulut. ''G-gah... Ada!'' Leon mengerang, ia sadar wanita itu menelan bagian dari dirinya hingga ke batas pangkal.

Desahan Ada tertahan dengan mulut yang penuh. Oh, dia merasa sangat panas sekarang, dia dapat merasakan kewanitaannya yang semakin basah. Kejantanan Leon berdenyut di dalam mulutnya. Ia menarik kepalanya kembali, melepaskan dengan suara _'pop'_. ''Oh, sangat besar. Aku hampir tersedak.'' ucapnya, ia tersenyum manis dan menambahkan, ''Tapi aku selalu professional.'' ia berdiri dari lantai dan langsung duduk di atas pangkuan Leon.

Leon merasa kecewa saat wanita itu tidak langsung saja membungkusnya dengan liang kewanitaannya. Ada mengelus wajahnya dan dengan mata birunya ia memandang wanita setengah Asia di depannya dengan tatapan nafsu. Sekali lagi ia mencoba membuka _dress_ wanita itu, kali ini baru si mata-mata mengizinkannya. Ia melenyapkan secara tuntas _dress_ dan _bra_ wanita itu dari tubuhnya. Tangan Ada yang kecil berada pada tubuhnya dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Ada memegang tubuh Leon lalu mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri ke atas, ia perlahan memasukkan kejantanan Leon ke celah kewanitaannya. Ia melihat tubuh Leon menegang saat ia perlahan-lahan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk membungkus batang kejantanan pria itu. Ada melarikan tangan pada perut hingga dada Leon, dia lalu menempelkan mulutnya pada leher Leon. Setelah membungkus Leon dengan liangnya yang hangat, ia diam untuk sementara, merasakan bagaimana Leon mengisinya dengan begitu penuh. Ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, memulai dengan awalan lambat.

Punggung Leon bersandar pada kursi dengan rileks. Dengan matanya ia memperhatikan kecantikan Ada. Kulit halus berwarna putih mulus, tubuh yang kuat dengan otot yang kencang, pinggang yang ramping, perut yang rata... Dia luar biasa. Kedua buah dada wanita itu melompat naik turun di depan wajahnya membuatnya gemas hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan perhatian pada salah satu darinya dengan melumat puting merah jambunya dengan mulut.

''Ah, Leon!'' Ada memegang belakang kepala Leon, pria itu membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Tangan Leon mengusap punggungnya, membelai tubuhnya. Ada menambah kecepatan, menunggangi tubuh Leon dengan frustrasi.

Pria itu mengerang menyebut namanya, dia membalas Ada dengan mendorong kejantannya ke atas menemui liang hangatnya. Rasa panas semakin berkumpul pada perut dan tubuh bagian bawah Ada. Liang licin dan basahnya menyempit menggengam batang kejantanan di dalam tubuhnya. Leon tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia mencengkram pinggang Ada secara kuat dengan kedua tangannya, memompa ke arah atas dengan hantaman yang keras. Tubuh mereka saling bertubruk dengan suara-suara yang nakal.

Mata Ada terpejam, napas terengah, mulut terbuka mengeluarkan desahan bercampur rintihan. Ia berteriak saat Leon menggigit lehernya, lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga menimbulkan rona merah. Kukunya menancap pada pundak Leon, kedua kaki yang melingkar di pinggang Leon menegang. Saat tubuhnya sekali lagi menghempas pada tubuh Leon akhirnya ia mencapai orgasme. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Leon menyusulnya. Ia berdenyut serta bergetar berkali-kali saat ia menghujam tubuh Ada secara tak terkendali, detik berikutnya ia pun meledak. Menyemprotkan beberapa kali cairan miliknya ke dalam wanita itu hingga ia merasa benar-benar kosong.

Dada keduanya naik turun. Keduanya mencoba menarik napas. Mereka saling berpandangan, iris biru Leon menatap ke dalam bola mata Ada yang beriris _hazel_. Untuk sementara mereka diam saja dengan posisi seperti itu. Ada mengangkat dagu Leon lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. ''Lihat, tadi kau bilang ingin menghangatkan ku tapi kau malah menanggalkan busana ku.'' ujar Ada sambil membelai wajahnya.

Leon terkekeh, ''Hei, bukan cuma kau sendiri yang tanpa busana sekarang. Coba sini mana tanganmu...'' ia memegang kedua tangan Ada dan menggengamnya ke dalam tangannya, ''Nah... Tanganmu sudah hangat sekarang. Aku berhasil menghangatkanmu.''

Ada turun dari pangkuan Leon dan duduk di sampingnya, ''Yah, kupikir begitu. Kau bahkan membuatku keringat.''

Tangan kekar milik Leon menarik tubuh Ada mendekat pada tubuhnya, ''Yang tadi lebih baik daripada cokelat kan?'' ia mencium kening wanita itu.

''Jauh lebih baik.''

Bibir mereka bertautan sekali lagi.

''Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di restoran nanti malam?'' tanya Leon sambil mengelus bibir merah wanita itu.

''Kedengarannya bagus.''

Ada bangkit dan kembali memasang pakaiannya.

''Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?''

''Tubuhku memang sudah hangat. Tapi, aku masih ingin cokelat. Kau mau?''

''Oh, baiklah. Tentu saja!''

Ada melempar kemeja Leon ke arah wajahnya. ''Kalau begitu buat saja sendiri.'' ujarnya lalu berlalu.

''Hei!'' Leon menggerutu saat ia menangkap kemeja yang melayang ke arahnya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan memutar bola mata.

_Well_, memang ada hal yang lebih baik dan lebih hangat dari cokelat. Seperti berbagi kehangatan tubuh misalnya. Tapi, meminum cokelat hangat di musim dingin tetap saja menyenangkan. Semua orang juga setuju dengan itu...

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Heiiiiiiii~! Apa kabar? Oh, sudah lama Red tidak buka FFn, rasanya akun Red tidak hanya berdebu tapi sudah jamuran dan lapukan. Untuk yang memberi PM bertanya tentang cerita tapi saya tidak balas... Jangan kira saya tidak membacanya ya... Red membacanya kok! Tapi baru membuka pesannya itu setelah berbulan-bulan karena sungguh... Saya jarang membuka email atau aktif di FFn. Dan ini kembali lagi karena kangen menulis *sobbed*<p>

Lalu apa-apaan ini? Jadi Ada suka dengan mug bergambar panda?! Hehe... Hanya ingin menunjukkan di balik wajah stoic dan aksi _badass_ dari mbak Ada dia hobby sama hal cute. Benar kan? Oleh sebab itu dia demen sama Leon, karena Leon cute :p

Sebenarnya cerita ini ditulis saat bulan Desember kemarin lalu ditelantarkan begitu saja di laptop karena Red yang malas ckck. Karena Januari masih musim salju yaudah Red putuskan untuk publish. Silahkan tinggalkan review ataupun fave ya! Terima kasih telah membaca! ^^


End file.
